A 3D Measurement Device (3DM) is a measurement system capable of measuring the (x, y, z) coordinates of points on physical parts in the 3-dimensional space, using anyone of many known measurement principles. These devices are used in many different manufacturing industries for quality assurance procedures.
In some instances, the devices are made to be portable such that they may be easier to handle and manipulate. However, since they have their own coordinate system, they are not necessarily compatible with other existing technologies. Images or measurements taken with these devices cannot easily be transferred to other imaging devices without losing some information attached to the coordinate system.
Therefore, there is a need to adapt 3D measurement devices to be used with other technologies.